


What Do We Do In The Morning After We All Wake Up?

by Debi_C



Series: The Drunken Colonel Saga [2]
Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's idea discussed the morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do We Do In The Morning After We All Wake Up?

The next day after the bar-b-que at Jack's house, Daniel and Sam were sitting in Carter's laboratory on either side of her workbench. Both of them were nursing large cups of coffee and hangovers from yesterday's beer. Both of them appeared nervous, shy and afraid to broach the subject that they both knew was on the other's mind. 

Finally, Carter sighed and put her cup down to stare at her teammate. "Penny for your thoughts, Daniel?" 

"They're not worth that much." He canted an eyebrow at her. "How bout you?" 

"Daniel, do you think he'll even remember talking about it?" 

The young man looked at her and smiled. "Oh, yeah. No doubt." 

"Do you think he'll bring it up again?" She watched his expression change. 

"Now that I don't know, but he won't forget it." Daniel chuckled. "Jack once told me he does his best thinking about meaning of life stuff after a few beers." 

"So, what do you think?" 

"About the meaning of life in general or this in specific?" 

She wrinkled her nose at him. "This." 

"Oh." Daniel stared into his cup of coffee. "I really don't know Sam, I mean I never had a real desire for children. Sha'uri wanted them right off but I convinced her to wait. Of course, if we'd have had any...maybe..." 

"Daniel, don't go there. You don't know if it would have made a difference or not." She reached over and covered his hand that was wrapped around the coffee cup with hers. 

"Yea, you're right." He sighed. "At any rate I guess I never really wanted any kids." 

She nodded. "One of my old professors used to say that people who had hard childhoods often didn't want children because they were afraid of their own failure as a parent." 

"Makes sense..." He nodded. "I guess that could explain a lot. He looked at her, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "How about you?" 

"Oh, I guess that all little girls want their own baby dolls." Sam responded with a small smile. "But I got wrapped up in the success fast track in Junior High and there never seemed to be enough time to do the 'normal girl' thing. Then I got engaged to Jonas, and it all seems to have gone downhill from there." 

"Well," He said lightly. "Here's your chance." 

"Yea, I guess." She fell silent again. 

They sat quietly for several minutes, neither one of them knowing what to say. Then Daniel looked over at her. "Are his genetics correct?" 

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm an Astrophysicist, not a Geneticist. He's probably correct up to a point, breed like to like to produce similar offspring. We'd more than likely produce a tall, light haired child with blue eyes." She looked at him. "Now, the IQ thing...no one knows what produces a, quote, genius. Is it nature, or nurture, experiences or plain dumb luck? If we knew what causes genius we'd be surrounded by Einsteins." 

"My parents were both considered being above average in intelligence. I think my father was rated Einstein level." Daniel told his coffee cup while Carter listened. 

Sam smiled at him. "My Dad is a smart man but my mom was a pretty typical housewife." She shrugged. "No help there." 

"How about your brother?" 

"He's successful in his business, but if brains equaled money...well, he's not rich." 

Daniel smiled at her expression. "Most geniuses aren't rich. Money seems to be allergic to us, well, me anyway." He laughed self- depreciatingly. "I'd just been kicked out of my apartment. All my belongings were in two suitcases and I was standing in the middle of a street in a cold rainstorm when Catherine Langford found me." 

"When was this?" She asked, interested. 

"Nineteen ninety-four. October." He shivered in remembrance. "She gave me travel plans and a ticket to Colorado Springs and my future." 

"When did you meet Jack?" 

"The next day. He took over the project and tried to fire me because I didn't have a security clearance." 

She nodded. "You must have driven him crazy." 

He laughed. "That street runs both ways. I was hired, fired, hired again. All I wanted at first was a paycheck. Then I saw the Stargate." He paused. "It was amazing, and the only thing that stood between it and me was Jack O'Neill." 

"But you got to go through it. I'd been studying it for a while. Then West kicked me back to the Pentagon." Carter sighed in frustration. "Cause I was a woman." 

"Well," he admitted. "The only reason I got to go was cause I lied my ass off. I told them I could get them back. I didn't know what I was doing. I was so sure that there would be another cartouche on the other side with another address. When we got there, there was only empty wall in that pyramid. Kowalski and Ferretti wanted to beat me up, Jack stopped them. I still don't know why." 

Another voice snuck up behind Daniel and spoke. "I wanted to beat you up myself." Jack came in and sat down next to him at the worktable. "A long-haired, stuttering, lying Geek that had stranded my men on a desert planet with nothing on it but one pyramid, one burial chamber, sand, wind and more sand." 

Carter looked at him impishly. "Your best friend." 

O'Neill nodded at her. "Yes, Charlie was...well, had been my best friend. And this one" he indicated Daniel. "Couldn't get him home." 

Daniel shook his head. "I knew I'd never get paid." 

Jack grinned at him. "You never did." 

"No." Jackson smiled back at him. "Just given everything I had ever wanted in my whole life." 

"Plus one mastage...and then got us home in spite of himself." Jack toasted him with his coffee cup. "Have you two eaten breakfast yet?" 

At their expressions, he knew they had not. "C'mon, then. Teal'c is meeting us in the commissary. It's too early in the morning for this 'meaning of life stuff."


End file.
